


I Want To Love You

by Pandora (JustaxPan)



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Awkward Grammar at times, Desk Sex, Dom Jace is shy at times, F/M, Jace can't except feelings, Jace gets easily flustered, Jace has no regrets, Jace has pent up sexual needs, Lavinia Ruins the mood, Liliana missed out, My First Smut, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Dominaria, Post-Ixalan/Rivals, Pre-Ravnica Guilds/Allegiance, Reunion Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, i don't care, jace is confused, just enjoy the smut, mention of past crushes, slow passionate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaxPan/pseuds/Pandora
Summary: She couldn't save him in Amonkhet, so she fled to her new home on Ravnica without him. Hearing about his return in Dominaria, she had to go. The meeting brought two close friends back together, but it holds more than either of them were expecting.





	I Want To Love You

How did they get to this point? He had her pressed against the wall, a hand entangled in her brown hair, and the other on her hip. His lips were pressed against hers in a heated kiss, while her arms were draped over his shoulders. One moment they were in Dominaria, wrapped in each other's embrace at seeing one another again, and now they were in Ravnica, barely in the Guildpact's manor when he turned on her.

  
She wasn't complaining though, it was something she'd dreamed about many nights. Sliding a hand up to his head, she gently tugged his hood down. She took the opportunity to entangle her own fingers in his hair, before parting from the kiss to catch her breath. Though before she could get any words out, his lips were back against hers, his tongue grazing her lip. She couldn't deny him any longer, and parted her lips, her tongue meeting his with just as much desire.

  
Her free hand found the clasp at his neck for his cloak, and before he knew it, the material fell to the floor around his boots. Her own corset around her waist found its way to the floor as well, leaving her to wonder how he'd gotten it off, when she barely felt his hands leave her body.

  
They soon parted for air once more, but instead of kissing her directly, he trailed kisses along her jawline, earning himself small moans. She could feel his smile against her neck, as she tilted it to the side, allowing him more space.

  
“Ah, c-can we take this.. to one of our beds?” she asked, with a breathy sigh.

  
“No time. Here is fine,” he replied. He leaned back, his deep blue eyes locking onto her golden eyes. They were focused on her, and only her. They lingered on the lines of her jaw, then traveled to the curves of her lips.

  
A blush crept into her cheeks, knowing that he was looking so deeply at her. More than he’d looked at anyone else, even Liliana. Though the necromancer faded from her mind, as he lifted her right leg, resting it against his hip.  
Just the closeness sent shivers down her spine, as she realized that the leg he lifted, caused her dress to fall open. She felt cold air drift up her leg, and breeze across the front of her panties, that were already showing signs of her arousal.  
Immediately, she pressed her face into the crook of his neck so he wouldn’t have to see her embarrassment. Though a gentle air blew past her ear, as his lips grazed it.

  
“Nolana. Look at me,” his voice was calm, but demanding. Something she couldn’t resist obeying.

  
She lifted her head, her eyes locking with his once more. Her lips quivered, wanting his again, missing the taste of him.

  
“Jace,” his name fell from her lips in a near whisper, but it held every feeling she had for him; all the love and desire in her heart.

  
With his gaze locked with hers, he ran his hand up her thigh. The other hand rested against her side, his thumb gently rubbing circles against the material.

  
His touch was delicate against her skin. He treated her as though she were glass, so beautiful, yet so fragile. If she were to find herself in the wrong hands, he knew she would shatter. But she was in his hands now, in someone's hands who would take care to enjoy the feeling of them being entwined.

  
With her attention focused on his face, he took the opportunity to slide his hand to her inner thigh, inching towards her panties.

  
Her breath hitched at the closeness, but she didn’t look away. His light touch sent small shock waves through her being. She tried to hold herself together, to not tremble beneath him. Instead, she grabbed his hand from her side, and pressed it against her left breast.

  
“You can touch me, I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured him.

  
This time his eyes widened at her words, but he didn’t protest. His thumb rubbed against her dress, finding the hardened bud just under his hand.

  
She wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. At this point her body was needing him, begging him to take his touches further. Her leg tightened around his waist, as she slid her hands down his chest, her fingers grazing against the lamellar armor he wore on his torso. Eventually they landed on his hips, grasping the sides of his pants, and pulled him closer to her body.

  
He was surprised at the otherwise gentle, quiet woman’s eagerness. Though it wasn’t long before he let out a chuckle at her actions, the gentle grinding of her hips against his, or the way she stared at his lips hungrily. He rather enjoyed this side of the woman, even if he was the only one to see it. He immediately obliged, crashing his lips against hers.

  
Her eyes closed, and this time she took charge. She sucked on, and bit his lip until he surrendered his mouth to her. She let out soft moans into his mouth when his hand finally stopped teasing her thigh, and dipped under her panties.

  
His finger slid across her wet folds, sliding back to her core before tracing small circles against her clit.

  
She pulled away from the kiss, her breaths coming out in heavy pants from such a small gesture. Her eyes were glazed over, and a blush was present on her cheeks.

“Jace,” she moaned as her back arched. “Please, touch me more..” she begged gently.

  
Ignoring her pleas, he removed his hand from her panties. He looked over his finger, rubbing his index and thumb together, coating them in her arousal.

  
“Why, Nolana?” his question came quietly, though he knew the answer already.

  
“Because.. I love you, Jace,” she replied. She knew her words fell on deaf ears, he already told her he didn’t feel the same. That he couldn’t return her feelings, to protect his already tender heart. But she accepted it, for she had him now, and that’s all she needed. “But I don’t care, I have now. This moment with you, so please… Touch me more, Jace,” her words were still so soft, no remorse or sadness for the lack of feelings on his side.

  
But this time he complied with her request. His hand returned under her panties, teasing her as before, until he finally slipped a finger in, moving slowly within her. He let out a soft groan, as his lips found her neck once more.

  
Her hands moved to his shoulders, in which she dug her fingers into the material of his shirt and his skin beneath. Her pants turned into moans, and this time they were louder, letting him know she enjoyed everything he was doing to her.

  
He soon changed his mind, the wall next to the door wasn't the best place. Adjusting her against him, he shrugged her hands over his shoulders, as he lifted his head. "Hold on," he commanded. Before she could even ask, he lifted her left leg around his waist, keeping her against the wall until she could get a good grip on him.

  
She pressed herself against his chest, as he stepped away from the wall. Moving slowly through the halls, he stopped at the door to his study. He fumbled with the door knob, until he managed to get it open. He carried her to his desk, setting her down on the edge. With one swift movement, he knocked the books and papers that covered the surface to the floor.

  
"Jace?" she questioned, but got no answer. Instead, he pushed her back on his desk, and crawled over her. He pushed her dress up above her waist, before planting his arms on either side of her head.

  
"Fuck.." he cursed huskily. "I need this.."

  
It wasn't often she heard him swear, at least not to this extent, but before the thought could linger in her mind, he kissed her heavily once more. He moved a hand from her side, and moved it down to his pants. He pushed aside the material that hung in front of his pants, and unbuttoned them, though he struggled to push them down past his knees with one hand. His bulge was evident, as he pushed their waists together. He began a slow, gentle grinding against her, until it became too much. He quickened his pace, moaning into her mouth before parting the kiss.

She laid her head back, her moans growing louder. Her gaze was hazy and full of desire for him.

  
"Jace, please.. Don't tease me anymore..." she pleaded. He immediately obliged, pulling away, and slipping her panties down her legs. He removed one of her knee high boots, to slide her leg out of the material, letting it hang around her other ankle. He tugged his underwear down releasing his erection, and for once his face took on the look of embarrassment.

  
Her laugh was soft, but gentle and reassuring. She reached up for him, as a smile was spread across her lips.

  
"Don't be ashamed.. You're handsome the way you are," she whispered as she gave him a comforting kiss. They were this far, and there was no going back at this point.

  
"Nolana, are you sure?" he whispered. "We can't take this back.."

  
"Yes, I've been waiting so long. I want this, only if you do," she replied with a nod. With a nod of his own, he slid inside of her with such ease, despite how tight she was around him. He let out a low moan, as his own eyes started to lose focus.  
Her face twisting into a look pain, but she tried to cover it with a smile, closing her eyes, and snapping him out of the moment.

  
"Nolana, is this...?" he trailed off, afraid of the answer. She nodded, and opened her eyes once more. The pain faded fast as she was well prepared for him.

  
"I saved myself for you, and only you," her voice was soft. "Please, move."

  
With a gentle nod, he did as she asked. He started out slow, letting himself get used to the feeling of her tightening around him. He leaned back over her, his arms once again on either side of her. He held her head in his hand, and kissed her gently. He picked up the pace, as his mind became flooded with thoughts he couldn't control. Despite being a mind mage, he couldn't keep his thoughts quiet.

  
Her moans soon filled his mouth, as she brought her knees up, pressing them into his sides. They parted, and her moans grew louder, and louder, with his every thrust.

  
"Jace! Jace..," she cried, before she couldn't help but to scream his name. Her screams echoed off the walls of his study, causing her to wonder if the entire plane of Ravnica could hear her. She didn't care though, she wanted everyone to know that she was with him, even in just this moment. Hell, she could care less if the entire multiverse heard her scream.

  
Her screams made his mind go wild, the already erratic thoughts became filled with her voice. Full of her calling his name, and his alone. It was pulling him close. Close to her, and close to his release.

  
"Nolana.. Nolana, I'm..." his heavy pants made it impossible to speak. His head was spinning, and it was her fault. It was intoxicating; she was intoxicating. Her hands cupped his cheeks, her moans becoming quieter as her voice became hoarse.

  
"I am too. Please, let me just have this moment.. Just the two of us as one.." she whispered. The burning coil in her lower stomach became tighter, as her own vision began to fade.

  
Her tightness around him was nearly suffocating, causing his thrusts to become sloppy. He dipped his head, just as her name fell from his lips repeatedly, until he reached his breaking point. With a final thrust, he felt himself come undone, releasing inside of her. She let out a loud, drawn out moan, as he pushed her over the edge. The coil released its grip on her, and she felt a wave of bliss wash over her as well. Her body, that she hadn't realized arched up into him, relaxed against the desk. He soon followed, his arms, though shaking, supporting him above her. He hid his face behind a matted mass of hair, as sweat dripped off, landing on her exposed stomach, which she didn't mind. Sweat beaded down her face as well, but she smiled widely. She lifted an arm and ran it over her forehead, as they both came out of the high of their orgasms.

  
He pushed himself up, his breathing heavy, as he pulled out of her. He looked her over, his eyes taking in every inch of her body. She was beautiful, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. The words lodged themselves in his throat, leaving a bitter lump, and a tight pit in his stomach.

  
She lowered her legs to the edge of the desk, and pushed herself up, trembles coursing through her body. She wondered if she'd be able to walk, let alone even stand after everything. She leaned forward, and slipped her leg back through her panties, pulling them back up her body. She then pulled her boot on as well, smiling up at him.

  
Pulling up his own pants, and re-situating himself, he turned away. He smoothed down his clothing, calming his breathing. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. Feelings were running through his body, too many to pinpoint what they were. He cleared his throat and looked back at her, more so looking past her.

  
"We need to grab our clothing by the front door, before anyone comes and starts asking questions," his voice was low, almost emotionless despite their recent actions. She frowned, and nodded as she stood. She stumbled a bit, but regained her balance with the assistance of the desk. After a few moments, she was able to control her walking, and together they walked out of his study, and down the hall in silence.

  
She knelt and grabbed her corset and his cloak. She then stood, handing it to him with a smile. She made his emotions come back in a wave, causing his attitude a few moments ago to fade immediately. Taking his cloak, his eyes softened and he returned her smile. He pulled it around his shoulders, but before he could button it, she tucked her corset beneath her arm, and closed the clasp around his neck. Though before she could even wrap her corset around her waist, he grabbed it, lacing, tightening, and tying it for her. Letting out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumped.

  
"I made a mess in my study.. I better go clean it up," he muttered as he turned away. She was immediately by his side, walking alongside him.

  
"I'll help, I was the reason it became so," she giggled behind her hand.

  
Reaching his study, they were soon at work picking up the papers and books. He collapsed in his chair, exhausted from their ordeal and picking up his mess. She leaned against his desk, smiling at the look on his face. Today, she got to see the side of him that he didn't show around anyone, at least publicly; the kindness and need for someone else.

  
They gazed at one another, a calm nature surrounding them. They both knew it wasn't out of love, he already stated that, but it was a mutual silent agreement between the two of them. Though their moment didn't last long as the door to the study slammed open.

  
Marching in, with a sense of authority, a woman made her way to Jace's desk with a thick stack of papers. She dropped them on his desk with a huff.

  
"While you were gone, I gathered reports from the other guilds of their activities, and kept reports of all arrests we made. You know, sometimes I think you're getting a little to reckless, Jace. You're neglecting your role, and running away when you don't want to deal with paper work," she leaned back, with a stern look in her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest.

  
He waved his hand in the air dismissively. Though he immediately regretted the large stack of papers sitting before him. Going through guild activities, maintaining the order of the Guildpact, and ensuring each arrest was made for a reasonable meaning was going to make for a long afternoon.

  
"Lavinia, relax. I'll get these done by tomorrow afternoon. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he muttered, running his thumb against the side of the stack.

  
"You better," the woman turned away, and walked briskly to the door. She turned back, her eyes locking on Nolana. "Nolana, we're having a guild meeting. You better not be late."  
Blushing, the young woman ran after her.

  
"Lavinia, I won't be late, I promise," she whined. Though she stopped at the door, and turned to Jace, giving a small wave. "I'll be back later, promise." She rushed out the door chasing after her guildmate, letting it close softly behind her.  
He leaned back in his chair, and smiled softly at the closed door. He ran his hand through his damp hair, and chuckled softly in the empty space.

  
"Someday...," his voice echoed off of the walls, oddly comforting to him. "Someday, I want to love you too, Nolana."


End file.
